


Ein blauer Valentinstag

by TurelieTelcontar



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tatort Stuttgart, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar
Summary: Zwei Freunde, ein Konzert - dass es am Valentinstag stattfindet ist doch nur Zufall, oder?
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Ein blauer Valentinstag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thots_tochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/gifts).



„Ich rufe dann gleich zurück.“ Sebastian beendete das Telefongespräch und sah Thorsten überlegend an. Er war anscheinend gerade im richtigen Moment rein gekommen, um die Unterhaltung komplett zu verpassen.  
„Hast du heute Abend eigentlich was vor?“  
Thorsten zögerte einen Moment während er überlegte. War heute irgendwas? Außer Valentinstag?  
„Das gleiche wie die letzten zehn Jahre am Valentinstag auch. Nichts tun. Wieso?“ Wollte Sebastian etwas mit ihm unternehmen? Ausgerechnet heute?  
„Das war gerade ein Bekannter von mir. Er hatte Karten für ein Jazz-Konzert besorgt, und jetzt liegt seine Frau, für die das eigentlich gedacht war, mit Grippe im Bett. Er interessiert sich nicht so für Jazz. Deswegen wollte er jetzt wissen, ob ich sie will.“  
„Wie kommt er bei Jazz-Karten gerade auf dich?“ Das war der erste Gedanke, der Thorsten in den Kopf schoss. Sebastian wäre jetzt wirklich nicht der erste Name, der ihm einfiel, wenn es darum ging, einen Jazzliebhaber zu benennen. Wenn er selbst Jazz auflegte, hörte Sebastian schon mal mit, aber begeistert davon war er nun wirklich nicht.  
Sebastian wandte den Kopf ab und biss auf seine Unterlippe. Schaute zum Fenster raus. Sah ihn dann doch wieder an, bevor er schließlich antwortete.  
„Es könnte was mit einem Geburtstagsgeschenk zu tun haben.“  
Sebastians Verlegenheit nach war offensichtlich, dass er ein Geschenk für ihn meinte. Er hatte sich anscheinend bei einem Bekannten Rat geholt wegen eines Geburtstagsgeschenks für Thorsten. Das klang nach mehr Aufwand als die meisten für einen Freund, selbst einen besten Freund, betreiben würden. Fast schon als ob Sebastian mehr empfände als Freundschaft. Dieser Gedanke ließ das bekannte Kribbeln in Thorstens Magen aufsteigen. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. So ein Blödsinn. Er und Sebastian waren Freunde, gute Freunde, ja, sogar beste Freunde. Aber mehr war da nicht. Wenn Sebastian mehr wollte, hätte er schon längst etwas unternommen. Hatte er aber nicht. Also war es dringend Zeit, dass er sich diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf schlug. Aber das sagte er sich schon seit Monaten, um nicht zu sagen Jahren, und bisher hatten seine Gefühle keine Anstalten gemacht auf ihn zu hören.  
Um sich von diesem Thema abzulenken, und damit Sebastian seine Zerstreutheit nicht bemerkte und ihn womöglich noch nach dem Grund dafür fragte, kam er lieber auf die Konzertkarten zu sprechen.  
„Ah. Und, was hast du gesagt? Deinem Bekannten.“  
„Oh. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich noch jemanden frage. So allein gehen mag ich nicht. Vor allem nicht zu Jazz. Also, gehen wir da heute Abend hin?“  
Thorsten überlegte nicht lange. Er wusste welches Konzert es sein musste. Stuttgart war groß, aber mehr als ein Jazzkonzert am selben Abend, noch dazu am Valentinstag, an dem die meisten Veranstalter etwas für Pärchen und Verliebte ausgelegtes ausrichteten, gab es vermutlich trotzdem nicht. Schon als er das Werbeplakat das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er dort hin gewollt. Nur leider waren die Karten da bereits schon ausverkauft gewesen.  
„Also wenn es das Konzert von BERLIN 21 ist, bin ich dabei.“  
Sebastian grinste ihn an, nickte ihm dann anerkennend zu.  
„Du bist aber gut informiert. Und ja, um die geht es.“

Sebastian wollte ihn um halb sieben abholen. Inzwischen war es zwanzig nach sechs, und Thorsten starrte immer noch in seinen Kleiderschrank. Das war doch albern. Da hing nun wirklich genug, und immerhin war er nur mit Sebastian zu einem Abend unter Freunden verabredet. Er erinnerte sich nicht einmal daran, wann er sich zuletzt so viele Gedanken über seine Kleidung gemacht hatte. Ziemlich sicher bei seinem letzten Date, an das er sich aber auch schon gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Zumindest das letzte richtige. Das mit dem Herrn Doktor Siebert zählte er da mal nicht. Aber bei dem, wann immer das auch gewesen war, hatte er sich vermutlich zuletzt so viele Gedanken über seine Garderobe gemacht. Und das hier war ganz bestimmt keins.  
Kurz entschlossen griff er nach dem neuen dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Anzug und einem hellblauen Hemd. Kleidung, die er auf Drängen von Lona mal gekauft hatte und die er noch nie getragen hatte. Auch wenn es kein Date war, sprach absolut nichts dagegen, sich mal besonders schick zu machen. Sebastian würde es vermutlich nicht mal auffallen, und wer wusste schon wem er in einem Jazzkonzert begegnete.  
Aber entgegen seiner Einschätzung, dass Sebastian seine Kleidung nicht auffallen würde, wurde er bei der Türöffnung prompt dafür belohnt, dass er seine üblichen Farben verschmäht hatte. Sebastian zögerte sichtlich, bevor er schließlich schluckte und mit ausladender Geste Richtung Treppenhaus meinte „Ihr Taxi, Herr Kommissar.“

Sie kamen an, und Thorsten kam sich fast wie auf einem Date vor. Nicht, dass Sebastian ihm die Autotür geöffnet hätte – das wäre schon deswegen nicht gegangen, weil er ja darauf hätte warten müssen. Aber die Eingangstür öffnete Sebastian für ihn, und legte ihm beim Durchgehen die Hand an den Rücken. Nur kurz, und Thorsten wusste nicht, wie er das einordnen sollte. War es einfach Gewohnheit gewesen? Etwas, das er bei Julia gemacht hatte, wenn sie ausgegangen waren und jetzt gedankenverloren bei seiner Begleitung wiederholte? Anschließend noch die Sache mit den Eintrittskarten. Sebastian hatte beide Karten bei der Einlasskontrolle vorgezeigt, und dann auch wieder eingesteckt.  
Aber dann fing das Konzert an und Thorsten vergaß seine Überlegungen.  
Es war großartig. Die Beherrschung der Instrumente war hervorragend und die Emotionen der Musiker wurden dabei fast fühlbar. Natürlich waren einige Zuschauer dabei, die nur gekommen waren, um sich sehen zu lassen, oder vor ihren Freunden anzugeben, dass sie da gewesen waren. Aber diese hielten zumindest den Mund, und auch Sebastian machte nicht den Eindruck als ob er es bereute mitgekommen zu sein. Auch wenn Thorsten das Gefühl hatte, dass Sebastian ihn genauso oft ansah wie die Musiker auf der Bühne. Aber vielleicht täuschte er sich da auch. So sehr achtete er immerhin nicht darauf, dazu war er zu beschäftigt mit der Musik.

Ganz selbstverständlich kam Sebastian anschließend noch mit zu Thorsten. Der zögerte vor dem Kühlschrank, die Hand vor dem Bier, das er extra vorher kalt gestellt hatte. Um dann die Kühlschranktür wieder zu schließen und die Flasche Spätburgunder nebst zwei Weingläsern mit zu nehmen. Sebastian nahm die ungewöhnliche Getränkewahl mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zur Kenntnis, und für einige Zeit genossen sie einfach den Wein und die Gesellschaft des anderen und ließen die Musik des Abends noch ohne weitere Worte nachwirken.

Irgendwann ergriff Thorsten dann doch das Wort.  
„Also das waren die Karten eines Bekannten, ja?“  
Sebastian sah kurz zur Seite, dann direkt in Thorstens Augen.  
„Das weißt du doch.“  
„Du musst sie schon vor Ewigkeiten besorgt haben.“  
Immerhin war das Konzert letzten Juli schon ausverkauft gewesen.  
„Ich bin zufällig über die Werbung gestolpert und wusste, dass es dir gefallen würde. Also habe ich spontan zwei Karten gekauft, ohne nachdenken. Dann sollte es ein Geburtstagsgeschenk werden, oder ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, aber dann hab ich jedes Mal gekniffen. Aber verfallen lassen wollte ich sie auch nicht. Wäre schade drum gewesen.“  
Thorsten sah Sebastian lange an, sagte „Danke“, warf alle Bedenken über Bord und küsste ihn.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, ich habe noch Einladungscodes für AO3. Wenn also jemand einen will, hinterlasst einfach einen Kommentar mit einer Email-Adresse/Kontaktmöglichkeit.


End file.
